


‘cause it’s colder here inside in silence

by lookoutlovers



Series: minute par minute [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Just some soft shit, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, eliott likes to steal sips of coffee, it snows, lucas gets cold, picture eliott in the romance hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutlovers/pseuds/lookoutlovers
Summary: for the prompts: “you’re a terrible liar,” and “you’re in danger.”





	‘cause it’s colder here inside in silence

**Author's Note:**

> for [veronica](https://veron104.tumblr.com/) who asked for numbers 49 and 37 from [this prompt list](https://look-out-lovers.tumblr.com/post/186265790247/angstfluff-prompt-list-mvps) i hope you enjoy my love :)
> 
> title is from the song ‘come out and play’ by billie eilish

The pale glisten of snow falls from the grey sky in practiced motions, like a choreographed ballet — a  _ swan lake _ drifting with the slight wind, a  _ la bayadère _ floating aimlessly, downwards, until its flakes meet the carpet of brisk white painting the ground.  _ Delicate _ .

Snowfall is quite a rarity in Paris, with the heat of the city capturing within its basin structure during the winter months. So it’s like a breath of fresh air to see, a little bit of a miracle.

Lucas peers out of the window in Eliott's kitchen. The smell of brewing coffee lingers, tiles are cold even under his socked feet, there’s a little wave of warmth that still comes from the stove even after being switched off. He watches in awe as the once emerald grass disappears beneath the coat of soft hail. It looks a bit like an unfinished painting, the canvas still varnished in white. How splotches of colour are still looming underneath winter’s blanket, her tears falling between interludes of soft tumbles and harsher gusts; slow and then all at once.

He notices distantly how after a car or a passing pedestrian’s footsteps prints their markings into the snow, soon enough all traces of such are concealed, fresh snow covering what once was, erasing all signs of life within the Parisian streets. Lucas and whoever else had taken interest in the December downfall this early in the morning as the only witnesses to her guileful acts.

It’s early. Seven. That phase of the winter morning where the sun is just beginning to awaken, stretching her tired arms and illuminating the world below in a facade of muted reds and glowing orange. The scenery is calming. Despite the chill crawling within Lucas’ bones, the ethereality of it warms his skin. It’s beauty is imperceptible, yet breathtaking all the same.

Once Lucas deems his coffee ready, he strategically chooses one of the larger mugs from Eliott’s cabinet, knowing by now that Eliott has a tendency to gulp down half of Lucas’ beverages before he even has the chance to take his first sip. He even adds a teaspoon of sugar or two, just for good measure, because Eliott hates sweet coffee, something he always scrunches up his nose at.

He refrains from pouring Eliott a cup, since it’s early, still. He probably wouldn’t wake for another while yet. It would be no use allowing the drink to just get cold. They had stayed up late the night before, talking about everything and nothing until the sun was almost up again.

  
  
  


_ “What?” Lucas giggles as Eliott nudges him in the chest with his head. _

_ Eliott’s voice is muffled. “You smell nice, warm,” he says. _

_ Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott’s neck, pulling him closer and burying his nose into his hair. The strands are soft, smell vaguely like vanilla soap and boy. _

_ The movie playing on Eliott’s laptop is a long forgotten thing by now, some documentary about the notorious drug lords of America that’s a lot less interesting than the soft brush of Eliott’s lips against his chest as he talks about things that make Lucas’ heart warm. _

_ “Did you know that snails can sleep for up to three years at a time?” _

_ Lucas huffs out a laugh. “I didn’t, no.” _

_ Eliott hums happily. “And that dragonflies make a heart shape with their tails when they mate,” he lifts his head up suddenly, a playful smile on his lips, “We should try that.” _

_ Lucas nearly chokes. “Eliott!” _

_ “What?” _

_ Lucas rolls his eyes, smoothing down a rogue strand of hair that pokes out behind Eliott’s ear. “We will not be trying that.” Eliott pouts, it highlights the subtle pink of his lips, sweet like candy-floss against pale skin. Lucas wants to kiss them. _

_ He does. He kisses Eliott’s soft, slightly chapped lips, just once, just enough to coax back a smile, a pretty one. _

_ ”Okay,” Eliott sighs, “We can try this one, then.” He finds one of Lucas’ hands, linking their fingers together and holding them between their bodies. “Sea otters hold hands while they sleep,” he smiles softly, gaze fixed on their joined hands, “So that they don’t drift away from each other during the night.” _

_ His eyes flicker back up to meet Lucas’, and Lucas’ heart melts at the serenity of his features, the pretty glint in his eyes. _

_ “I like that one,” Lucas decides, smiling. He likes the idea of being connected to Eliott like that, anchored together against the force of a river flow where nothing can separate them. Infinitely together. Loves the idea, really. _

_ ”How do you know so many strange animal facts, anyway?” he questions then, running his free hand down Eliott’s back, ghosting over the ridges of his spine. _

_ Eliott chuckles, “I follow a blog, they post daily facts. I can send you the link, if you want?” _

_ Lucas ponders on the invite, finding Eliott’s eagerness amusing. “I think I’m good.” _

_ ”Probably for the best,” Eliott hums, “means I can strike you with new facts when you least expect it.” It causes Lucas to suppress a giggle into Eliott's hair. _

_ The bedroom is dark, the blinds pulled shut to conceal them from the world outside. Brief flickers of light sometimes dance across the room as the documentary plays out, catching onto the highest points of Eliott’s cheekbones, illuminating his pretty features.  _

_ It’s maybe around two in the morning, closer to three. Lucas isn’t sure, his phone lost somewhere between the bedsheets long ago. It didn’t really matter. He’s close to unconsciousness anyway, with one of Eliott’s arms draped over his waist, hair tickling his chin, his soft hums lulling Lucas to sleep. The corners of his eyes feel heavier with every blink, slowly drifting, falling. _

_ “Eliott,” he whispers, his mind foggy, words a little slurred with sleep. _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ Lucas smiles, giddy, happy. “I love you.” He loves those words, loves that he gets to savour them for Eliott, loves that Eliott will always whisper them right back no matter what. _

_ “Goodnight, my love,” Eliott murmurs, “I love you, too.” _

  
  
  
As expected, when Lucas wanders back into the bedroom, Eliott is still fast asleep. Quiet breaths fall from his parted lips, his nose is tucked into the sheets. He looks stunning like this, so peaceful and calm, it takes Lucas’ breath away just a little. 

He makes his way past the bed and towards the window, sliding it open carefully as to not wake Eliott up. He slips onto the wired fire escape ledge, hugging his mug of coffee protectively to his chest to prevent any spillages. 

Lucas loves it out here. Eliott calls it his  _ balcony, _ Lucas isn’t so sure, but he lets Eliott have it because his obsession with the spot is adorable.

It’s a lot dryer out on the steel ledge than Lucas’ expected, with the protruding roof above shielding it from the snow. Although it’s still freezing, the vast bitterness nipping at Lucas’ skin with every blowing gale is startling. The iciness is unexpectedly comforting, however, a nice contrast against the warm coffee that spills down his throat. He regrets not bringing a blanket out with him, however, he’s always been far too susceptible to a cold.

The downfall seems to thicken. Lucas gets a bit lost in it, how magnificent it is. Not even a minute later, Lucas is pulled from his thoughts by a gentle knock on the window. He turns to see a sleepy Eliott blinking at him through the glass. He slides it open, peeking his confused head out, “What are you doing out here? It’s freezing.”

His voice is laced with tiredness, his eyes drooping at the edges, his mind probably still halfway existing within foggy dreams. Lucas silently hopes they were nice ones; kind ones that filled his heart with warmth.

“It’s just nice out here.”

Eliott huffs, smiling. He climbs out onto the ridge and settles on the opposite end. There isn’t a lot of space, Eliott has to curl his knees up to his chest to make room. But they always seem to make it work, somehow.

”You like watching the snow?” Eliott mumbles, his head tilted back against the wall, watching Lucas from the side. 

“Yeah,” Lucas breathes, “It’s really beautiful, don’t you think?” 

Eliott nods slowly, “It is.” 

They’re quiet for a while, Lucas feels content just watching the infinitesimal blizzard wreck havoc on the unprepared streets below.

Lucas enjoys sitting in silence with Eliott more than anything. Despite how much he adores talking and laughing and goofing around with Eliott, there’s something about existing in mutual tranquility that’s inexplicably comforting to Lucas. How they can feel at ease in each other’s company. Words aren’t necessary, there’s no urgency to fill the space with inconsequential noise just for the sake of it. 

They can just be.

”It’s still fucking freezing though,” Eliott huffs out a laugh after a while. Lucas laughs, he knows, he can’t really feel his nose.

Lucas glances over to Eliott, who is bundled up in his hoodie, Lucas’ hoodie,  _ the romance one _ . The grey sleeves strain against his longer arms, and it should look ridiculous, but it only makes Lucas’ heart swell.

“I’ll get us a blanket,” Lucas decides, because he isn’t ready to go back inside just quite yet. Not while the sky is still releasing such an ethereal sight. He doesn’t want to miss a second of it.

Crawling back inside, Lucas finds the blanket that’s draped over the back of Eliott’s desk chair, the one with the fleecy seam. When he returns, he sits down right next to Eliott this time, draping the blanket over both of their shoulders. Eliott hums happily, pulling Lucas closer. 

It’s a lot warmer now. Whether it’s from the blanket or Eliott’s body cuddled into him, Lucas can’t decide. Either way, he’s glad of the comfort.

He reaches for his coffee, his sleep deprived brain craving the rush of caffeine and sugar. Although, Lucas distinctly notices how there’s a lot less coffee in his mug than there was before, as in, more than half of his drink is missing. 

Lucas sighs in defeat, glancing up at Eliott with a pointed look. “Did you drink my coffee?”

“What? No!” Eliott scrunches his face, his eyebrows furrowing in defence.

Lucas only squints at him. “You’re a terrible liar,” he says.

”You know what,” Eliott purses his lips, his eyes dancing across the view in front of them, “there was this little bird that landed just there when you left, maybe he got thirsty.” 

Lucas chuckles softly despite the roll in his eyes. He hums, watching Eliott sceptically. “Whatever you say. But I’ll warn you,” he trails off, raising his eyebrows to himself, a playful smile tugging at his lips. “If you did, you’re in danger.” 

“Danger, huh? And why’s that?” 

“Because I put sugar in there, like three sugars.” 

Eliott gasps, “You didn’t!” 

Lucas hums in confirmation, amused by the cute look of shock on Eliott’s face, teasing betrayal. 

“It’s so early, I didn’t even realise,” Eliott pouts. 

“Well, you will later when you’re climbing from the walls.” 

Eliott’s laugh is thrilling, and Lucas is taken aback by how stunning his boyfriend is. It’s barely gone eight in the morning and Lucas knows for a fact it won’t be the only time today that will happen, he usually finds himself revelling in Eliott’s effortless beauty at least twelve times a day. If not more, honestly.

He tells Eliott as such, loving the bashful smile it earns him, his already rosy nose from the cold deepening to a soft crimson and spreading across his cheeks.

The red is harsh against the illumination of white. But it’s a soft sort of contrast, everything Eliott does always seems to dwindle down to soft, in the end. A belly rumbling laugh falling into breathy giggles, an outburst of whatever song that’s playing on the radio fading into a gentle hum, persistent dragging of lips and tongue slowing down to little pecks — the fluttering of eyelashes against soft skin. Eminently soft. 

A snowflake falls then, onto the dip of Eliott’s nose. Its intricate detail dancing weightlessly against his face, pattern gone untouched during its travels from its perch in the clouds, melting just as quickly as it lands.

_ Pretty _ , Lucas thinks,  _ mine _ .

“You know,” Eliott whispers, his voice gentle, “The snow is really beautiful. But you have no idea how much more beautiful you are.” 

Lucas giggles. “Is this a,  _ he thought the view was pretty, but I thought he was prettier, _ moment?”

“You could say that,” Eliott smiles, wrapping his arms entirely around Lucas’ shoulders and tugging him closer. Lucas tucks his face under Eliott’s chin, letting his eyes fall shut for just a second, breathing in his familiar smell. Eliott ducks his own face down, urging Lucas to look up. He feels Eliott’s lips brush his own before he even opens his eyes. Lucas sighs into it. 

“I’m gonna go make you another coffee,” Eliott murmurs against Lucas’ lips.

He goes to stand, but Lucas whines, his hands finding the sides of Eliott’s, or,  _ his _ hoodie, and grasping on for dear life. “Stay,” he whispers, eyes opening and pleading. 

The coffee can wait, right now, all Lucas wants to do is to watch the fall and fade of snow in the brisk winter air, how the glowing street lamps cast a golden glow onto the milky surface. And he wants to do it with Eliott right next to him, radiating a warmth unattainable in any other way. A warmth filled with soft lips against his forehead and large hands caressing his back. A warmth accompanied by whispered  _ I love you’s, _ tender smiles, fluttering hearts.

Lucas wants to experience that force of nature with Eliott, he wants to experience the whole  _ world _ with Eliott by his side.

“Okay,” Eliott breathes, his arms tightening around Lucas again, “I can do that.”

Lucas bites his lip through a smile. “You still owe me a coffee for later though,” he pinches Eliott’s side lightly, “don’t forget that.”

Eliott exhales in a chuckle, Lucas feels the echoing vibrations of it against his chest, over his heart. 

“Of course I do, princess. I’ll make you all the coffees in the world.” 

Lucas hums, satisfied. He likes the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i did some research, i know it doesn’t snow in paris all that much. but just let me have this. it’s also a little difficult to write a winter scene when you’re sitting in 30° heat, but alas. i hope you enjoyed!! let me know what u think :) 
> 
> my tumblr - [@lumierelovers](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
